mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
David Hernandez
'''David Hernandez '''is a human bounty hunter and partner of fellow bounty hunter Kaerra Vyranos. The pair resides aboard her vessel, the FSS Nercaia. Biography David was born in El Paso, Texas, a city on the more impoverished end of Earth's wealth spectrum. He grew up well disciplined by his father, who served in the Systems Alliance during the First Contact War. The small family lived along the outskirts of El Paso on a five-acre plot of land with several cows and a dozen chickens, as well as a small orchard. The small family was self-sustaining and well-fed, and were granted the ability to live simply. Living a fairly average life until he was nineteen, he began to question his future on the farm. He didn’t want to continue working there, he wanted to explore the star systems and was ultimately driven by his sense of adventure, and didn’t want to live out his days on a farm just as his family had done before him. And so, on his twenty-first birthday, he set out to explore, despite the opposition he faced from his parents of him leaving home. With a younger brother only seven years old, he promised to visit home every few months with mementos of his adventures. With only a backpack that had a patch of his last name on it, clothes, some snacks, and some personal valuables, he paid the captain of a ship that was importing element zero from Omega to take him to the rock in space. Although it was still a bit pricey, it wasn’t as expensive as a civilian ship. The quality of the ship was far from luxury- It’s rusted interior and out of date systems made for a rough flight, but it got him away from Earth nonetheless. After several long days of travel, the crew finally made it to Omega. David immediately left and began to explore, but quickly realized it’s brutal reputation as the capital of crime and criminals themselves. Although he was eager about meeting beings outside of his species for the first time, it left him far more nervous than anything. He rented out a room for several days at a motel until his credits ran dry, forcing him on the streets. He realized his mistakes of leaving home, but he had no way to go back until he made back some credits. He was forced to sell some jewelry he had brought with him, which landed him enough credits to get food, but not to get home. On his way to find something to eat one day, he found himself cornered by a group of hostile vorcha. They didn’t seem to want his credits, no, rather it seemed they wanted to see some blood spilled. Before anything happened, however, three of the vorcha found themselves dead, with the others fleeing. A female turian with orange markings had saved him from certain death, and she warned him of the dangers of the area. After the two spoke briefly, they went their separate ways. Several days passed, and David was once again running low on credits. He had nothing else to sell, and he was on his last fresh set of clothes. So he sought a job. He wandered the market in search for one and crossed paths with the female turian again, this time while he was attempting to apply as a gun dealer. She reminded him of the shit-show that was Omega, to which he agreed, then explained his story to her. Although Kaerra didn’t offer him pity, she offered a position as her “sidekick”, to which he agreed. The two set off in search for bounties, and after months of working together they became fond of one another. She became very protective of who she called “her human”, and David happily obliged. Armament David utilizes his own M-27 Scimitar shotgun, M-3 Predator heavy pistol and an M-37 Falcon in combat, as well as a small ballistic shield that he carries around. His weapons are attached with concussive shot launchers, and his armor has built in stimulants to help stimulate an adrenaline rush on cue. His omni-tool comes prepared with the combat application "Incinerate". Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunters